Sudden Shot
by Lily DeSilva
Summary: What if Wesley was shot instead of Angel in the 'Magic Bullet? WesFred pairing


A/N: Wow. First update in a long time. PLEASE REVIEW! I think that this is my best story yet, so PLEASE ENJOY!  
Spoilers: Magic Bullet, that scene in the shop where Fred is confronted by the fang gang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so sorry" Fred stared straight ahead, not making eye contact with anyone.

"It's ok. I forgive you." Jasmine smiled.

"No." Fred shook her head. "I'm talking to Wesley. I hope he can forgive me."

Before anyone could do or say anything, Fred pulled the gun from the drawer and shot it right through Jasmine, and into Wes's shoulder.

His reaction was immediate. Barely recognizing the sure pain in his left shoulder, he ran forwards and grabbed the pistol from Fred's hand, shoving it against her jaw.

"That was dumb idea for such a brilliant mind, Fred. You know that a bullet won't kill me if I'm hit in the shoulder. Let's see how you do with one in your brain?"

He cocked the gun as Fred whimpered, "Look at her."

Wesley turned back slowly. Instead of seeing the beautiful face of Jasmine, all he saw was a horrific face covered with maggots and bugs.

"No," he whispered, dropping the gun.

"Wesley," Jasmine said stepping forward.

"I'm so sorry. I had to show you." Fred was getting up from her bent position against the counter.

"Show him what?" Connor inquired.

"No. It can't be. No." Wesley seemed horrified.

"My blood," Jasmine touched her shoulder, and looked up.

Connor stepped forwards. "Wesley, what's going on?" Unbeknownst to him, Fred was eyeing the pistol on the floor.

"Don't!" Jasmine cried, "He's been infected. He's just as dead to us as Fred."

"I loved you so much." Fred was practically crying as she pointed the gun at Jasmine.

The gun fired once, twice, three times before Connor charged at Fred, knocking her behind the front desk.

He glanced back at a dirty and bloody Jasmine. "We need to get you out of here."

Wesley started to make his way behind the counter towards Fred, but was intercepted halfway by Connor, who threw him against the bookshelf.

The younger boy picked him up again, and threw him behind the desk, near to where Fred had landed. "You ruined everything. I don't understand. How'd it happen?"

Ignoring him, Wesley picked up Fred in his arms and started out of the store. Connor went to follow, but Jasmine stopped him.

"Let them go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the shop, Wesley pushed his way through the crowds, Fred still in his arms. After he beat his way through the mob of people, he ran. He ran as fast as he could and didn't stop until his shoulder hurt too much to go on. He collapsed in an alley, placing Fred down as gently as he could, and holding his shoulder in pain.

A few minutes later, Fred started to come to. She struggled to pull herself up, and noticed Wesley sitting against the wall.

"Wesley. Are you ok?"

"The bullet hurts like a-"

"That's not what I meant."

"I knew what you meant. And I don't want to talk about it." Wesley grimaced in pain.

Fred stood up. "I think you do."

Wesley paused. "I miss her so much. I never…"

"I know. It's been over a week, and I still cry. Part of me wishes that I still believe the lie."

"Well, why don't we? I still not exactly clear on-"

"Jasmine's blood. It was on the bullet that hit you. Somehow it breaks her spell when it mingles with ours. I think it must've got in my system when I was trying to get the blood off her blouse." Fred hugged herself, wrapping her arms around her thin body.

Wesley stood up as well. "You did the right thing, Fred. It took a lot of courage." Fred turned his back on him as she started to cry. "It must've been so hard for you."

"I'm sorry. I've been so alone and scared," she shook her head, "I'm not like you. Not a champion."

Wesley stopped. "You think I'm a champion…" He shook his head and started again. "Everything I see says different."

Fred turned to face him. "We need Jasmine's blood. We have to help the others."

"We'll never get close to her. Not now."

"Then we need another way." Looking up at his face, she saw the look on Wesley's face, the same look he got when he had a brilliant idea. "What?"

"It's pretty horrible, but ma-"

Hearing voices, Fred pulled Wesley into a deep kiss, hoping that the crowd wouldn't notice. Instead of pulling away, Wes actually put his arms around Fred's neck and started to kiss her back, his tongue begging entrance into her mouth.

A few moments later, they broke apart. "Do you think they bought it?" Fred whispered.

"I did. I mean…" Wesley blushed.

"No, Wesley. It's ok. To tell you the truth…well…I think I bought it too." Fred turned away.

Wesley whipped around to see her. Pulled her closer to him. "Did you really mean that?"

"Yes." A simple whisper, but it was all Wes needed. He pulled her into a deep kiss, and she kissed him back, soft and long.

Fred broke the kiss a few minutes later, and started crying again.

"Oh, God, Wes! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to kill you, and I never meant to hurt you, but I was just so alone and so scared, and I didn't know what to do! You were the only one I ever trusted, and I knew it had to be you, but I never would have forgiven myself if you had died!"

"No Fred," Wesley said gently. "It's me who's sorry. I tried to attack you, and I wanted you killed. But now all I want is to know that you are safe." He slowly lifted her chin with his hand, looked into her eyes, and wiped away her tears. Slowly, he dropped his hand back to his side, and turned away again. "I'm so sorry. Oh, God, I'm sorry."

"Wesley," Fred lay her hand on his cheek. "Wesley, listen to me. It wasn't you. It's never you. I know. You'd never hurt me. Wes." He turned away from her. "Wesley, look at me. Please."

Her voice, her begging, was all the reason he needed. He turned around, looked her straight in the eye, and finally spoke.

"Fred."

That's it. Just her name. But it was all she needed. Her face broke out into the biggest smile she'd worn in days, and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Come on, Wes. Let's get you cleaned up." Fred giggled as she led him away from the dirty ally. "We'll need to go somewhere cleaner."

And so they did. Fred cleaned Wesley's wounds, apologized again, and kissed him. Wesley allowed her to take care of him, apologized again as well, and kissed her back.

And, with his shoulder fixed up, and with the one absolutely crazy decision, they set out for the Hyperion Hotel, to the only way to save their friends.

To Cordelia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well, hope you liked. This was hard to write, cuz I was so used to Angel being in that scene. But I think it's great. I'm begging you…PLEASE REVIEW!

Love Lily


End file.
